republicleubantiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ciaran Cristie
Ciaran Shaun Cristie (born 27 April 1992) is an Irish international footballer who last played as a striker for AFC Bournemouth. He captains the Republic of Ireland national football team, leading them out at the 2018 FIFA World Cup in Leubantia. Born in Dublin, Cristie grew up in Ballsbridge, south Dublin and joined the famous Dublin schoolboy team, St. Kevins' Boys, aged nine. In 2008, shortly after his 16th birthday, Cristie signed for Manchester United. He played for the under-18s and became a first-team regular at the start of the 2011-12 season. In 2018, Cristie signed for Bournemouth. In the mid-season transfer window of the 2018-19 season, he was loaned out to Sheffield Wednesday. Club career Early career Cristie grew up in Ballsbridge, Dublin and aged 9, he was spotted by scouts from the famed Dublin schoolboy club, St. Kevins' Boys. He joined the team and quickly progressed through their youth ranks. In 2007, his performances attracted interest from many British clubs. A year later, Manchester United and Chelsea were left to compete for Cristie's signature. United won the bidding war, and signed Cristie on 30 April 2008, three days after his 16th birthday. Manchester United First season in the first team After making several substitute appearances for Manchester United's first team, Cristie was called up to the Red Devils' first team permanently at the start of the 2011-12 season. Cristie scored his first goal for the Reds on 3 March 2012, in their 2–0 away win against Tottenham Hotspur. 2017-18 season For the 2017 FA Community Shield and Manchester United's first eight Premier League games of the 2017-18 season, Cristie was either an unused substitute or a substitute brought into the fray late on (he started one game, but was substituted off in the 79th minute). While training for Manchester United in early October 2017, Cristie suffered a cruciate ligament injury, and was ruled out for six months. Cristie came back into training in late March 2018. After playing games with the reserves, Cristie made his first team return on 22 April 2018, coming on as an 83rd minute substitute for Ritchie Maccler. In United's next league game, away to Manchester City, Cristie played the full match as United won 2–0. On the final day of the 2017-18 Premier League season (6 May 2018), Cristie scored his first league goals of the season as Manchester United demolished Oldham Athletic 8–0 to win the Premier League title for an 8th season in a row. AFC Bournemouth After Cristie was told by Manchester United manager Rob McGulloch that he was not part of McGulloch's plans for the 2018-19 season, Cristie joined up with newly-promoted Premier League side AFC Bournemouth. After Cristie's agent, Gary Agbum, said that the player would not be joining the Cherries, Cristie signed a two-year deal with the Dean Court outfit on 8 August 2018, after he and Agbum re-opened talks with the club. Three days later, Cristie scored twice as Bournemouth marked their Premier League debut with a 4–0 win over Oldham Athletic at Boundary Park – Bournemouth's first top division game ever. On 7 November, he scored in a 3–2 defeat to Aston Villa. It was his fourth League goal of the campaign, which made him Bournemouth's top scorer at the time. He was released by the club on 22 May 2019. Loan to Sheffield Wednesday Cristie joined Sheffield Wednesday on loan on 23 February 2019, until the end of the 2018–19 season. He scored his first goals for Sheffield Wednesday in a 2–1 win over Blackpool on 5 March 2019. Category:Leubantia